This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pilot investigation to examine feasibility of repeated web based computerized cognitive testing on a group of persons with MS. @0 subjects with definite MS will be enrolled between 18 and 65 of age. Two groups will be targeted, group one,will be from SB and local surroundings. Group two will be from those who attend summer camp.